Opening/12 years later/Jim gets into trouble
This is where the opening scene goes in Ryan F-Freeman Goes to Treasure Planet. film starts at space with stars and clouds. The words appear "Walt Disney Pictures Presents". And then, the title appears; "Ryan F-Freeman Goes to Treasure Planet". After the title vanish, we hear a voice of the narrator Narrator: On the clearest of nights, where the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful. a merchant ship flies to to view as it sails Narrator: The great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian solar crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... another ship flies after it Narrator: Pirates. see a strange figure of the pirate ship was looking at the ship he's pursuing after Narrator: And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathanial Flint. Flint turns to the camera, showing he has six eyes and an alien face Captain Flint: Fire! they fire the cannons at the ship. The passengers cower in fear as the lights of the ship goes out. Then, we see the pirates and the sailors battle as a giant boy appears into view. In real life, the background was actually in a book that the boy was looking at Narrator: Like a Candarian Zap-wing overtaking its prey... we hear a door open offscreen and a woman's voice is heard Woman: James Pleiades Hawkins! young Jim closes the book Woman: I though you were asleep an hour ago. Young Jim Hawkins: Mom, I was just getting to the best part. Please? Mrs. Hawkins: Oh, can those eyes get any bigger? sits next to Jim on his bed Mrs. Hawkins: Scootch over. reopens the book as it continues the story Narrator: Like a Candarian Zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. pirates board the cargo ship and outnumber the sailors. We see a pirate cut the lock with his sword and then, treasure poured out of the chest and Flint grabs two handfuls of the tresure Captain Flint: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! fade and sees Flint's ship leaving the cargo ship Narrator: And then, gathering up their spoils... ship gets closed and then, it vanishes Narrator: Vanished, without a trace. Jim and his mom Jim and his mom: Oooh! turns the page and as the narrator says the next part, we see a planet with two rings around it in an x Narrator: Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden, somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination— the loot of a thousand worlds. to Jim's room Jim and Narrator: Treasure Planet. closes the book Mrs. Hawkins: Okay. Blow your nose. blows his nose on a piece of tissue paper Young Jim Hawkins: How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace? Ms. Hawkins: '''l have no idea. Come here, you, you li-- I'm gonna get--oh! Pffft '''Young Jim Hawkins: Giggling Ms. Hawkins: OK, now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep. Young Jim Hawkins: You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet? Mrs. Hawkins: Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend. Young Jim Hawkins: I know it's real. Ms. Hawkins: You win. It's real. (kisses Jim on the head) Young Jim Hawkins: Nighty-night, Mom. Ms. Hawkins: Nighty-night, sweetheart. l love you. Young Jim Hawkins: Love you, too. the door closed and then, in the dark Jim sneaks under the cover and opens the book again Narrator: There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar!Category:Opening Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts